Un dia de Cumpleaños
by Yumi Yamira
Summary: Un lindo cumpleaños a llegado! Horo Horo! que para su desgracia, Ren se enfermo TT... pero bueno... ustedes lean... HOROXREN! homo fobicos! aqui no! shonen Ai! review onegai T.T
1. un amanecer un poco escandaloso

HuLaS!  
Como están!  
Me extrañaron xD?  
Weno… io toi mui enojada po k me borraron mi fic  
I lu peor es k nu supe po k o.O?  
nu entiendo el ingles TT  
pero esta vez hice un intento mas xD  
weno… mejor les digo de k se trata o.o  
es un HOROxREN!  
i ia lu saben…. Si nu les gusta pos nu lo lean  
i se trata de pos el cumpleaños de Horo xD  
jijijijijijij  
Ahhh! Y lo escribire como se festeja aquí o.o  
Por que la verdad no se como se festeja en Japón o en sus Estados, Paises Xd  
Advertencia! YAOI (hombreXhombre) HoroXRen

"_pensamientos"_

"blablabla"

Mmmm creo que es todo o.o  
Es el primer fic que lo narro, asi que no me exijan demasiado... no se escribir, okis n.n?  
Aquí vamos!  
En 5,4,3,2,1...0!

°o**° UN DIA DE CUMPLEAÑOS °**o°

**1-parte: **

"Un amanecer un poco escandaloso" 

En la pensión Asakura estaban dormidos tranquilamente, era una mañana muy fría pero a la vez era hermosa, el sol apenas salía mostrando unos débiles rayos de luz, y un gran silencio gobernaba por todo el lugar, hasta que unos gritos rompieron esa tranquilidad

"Despierten!" -gritaba un chico de cabello azul celeste corriendo de un lugar para otro por toda la casa, estaba muy alegre, pues para el era un día muy Importante

"Ahh ¿ por que tanto escándalo?" -salió de una de las habitaciones un chico de cabello castaño, tallándose los ojos y unas gran ojeras adornaban sus ojos mostrando cansancio

"Pues veras... HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!" -grito el Ainu con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

"Lo sabemos, pero no es motivo de levantarnos a las 6 de la mañana" -Una chica rubia y de ojos negros recargada en la pared y cruzando los brazos miraba fríamente al chico Ainu opacando la sonrisa de esta, y sustituyéndola por una nerviosa

"Bueno... es que..."- decía el joven norteño muy apenado pues era cierto lo que decía la Itaku

"Bah, eso ya no importa" -dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa salvado a Horo de una no muy buena explicación

"Que es lo que pasa... hermano?"- Pilika, la hermana menor del Ainu, salía bostezando de su habitación con un gran oso de peluche en sus brazos

" Lo que pasa es que tu tonto hermano, nos despertó por su cumpleaños ¬¬"-dijo Anna todavía muy molesta por haberla despertado

Pilika se quedo en Shock por unos minutos, hasta que grito muy sorprendida –"Ahh, es cierto! Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano!"

Todos los que estaban presentes se quedaron sorprendidos pues Horo Horo había estado todas las mañanas de los pasados días avisando, gritando, informando que su cumpleaños seria ese día

Pilika entro a su habitación como una bala, y se puso a buscar entre sus cosas el regalo que le tenia para su hermano

"esta niña si que es muy rara"- susurro Anna para ella misma todavía sorprendida por el comportamiento de la Usui

no paso mas de un minuto cuando Pilika ya había salido muy contenta con una pequeñísima caja en sus manos

"Felicidades, Hermano"- se lanzo contra el peliazul, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y luego dejo un beso en la mejilla de este,

"Ahhh, gracias Pilika"- Horo se libro de la pequeña Usui y tomo la caja que le había regalado su hermana

"ábrela ˆˆ"- dijo la peliazul emocionada por ver la expresión de su hermano al ver el contenido de la caja

"Esta bien"- Horo-Horo desbarato la caja por toda la emoción que tenia por saber que iba ser, y cuando termino de ser trizas la cajita se sorprendió al ver lo que tenia en sus manos... era un iku-pasui

"te gusta? Yo la hice n.n"- dijo esperando la respuesta de su hermano

" Pilika! No me gusta... me encanta- dijo Horo-Horo abrazando a su hermana con mucho cariño y afecto" – en verdad, la tallaste tu?

"Hermano!"-

"Solo bromeaba, pilika n.n!"-

"Buenos días a todos"- Tamao apareció subiendo las escaleras, pues ella siempre se despertaba templado para preparar el desayuno y arreglar la casa

"Buenos días, Tamao"- dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa

"buenos Días!"- dijo horo-horo solo para hacerse notar, pues quería que le regalaran ya los regalos

"ohh, pero si hoy es el cumpleaños del joven Horo-Horo"- Tamao miraba las manos de Horo-Horo, pues tenia sujetado el regalo que le habia dado pilika.

La aprendiz de los Asakuras se acerco a Horo-Horo y con toda la pena del mundo lo abrazo, haciendo que este se sonrojara, pues no esperaba el abrazo de la chica de los cabellos rozados.

"Fe...felicidades Jo..joven Ho...Horo- Horo"- tartamudeo Tamao y Horo le sonrió

"Gracias Tamao"-

"Bueno... yo... mejor me voy a mi habitación para arreglarlo"- la pelirosa soltó al Ainu y con pasos torpes entro a su habitación todavía muy apenada por lo que hizo.

Pilika observaba desde afuera todo el tiradero que había echo por estar buscando el regalo de Horo-Horo –ehh, yo también lo arreglare n.n- la ainu se retiro dejando a su hermano y a los prometidos solos

"Yoh..."- Anna se dirigió a su prometido con su voz de mandona

"si... annita nn?"- Yoh sabia que no le esperaba nada bueno

"vístete y te quiero en 5 minutos abajo"- dijo anna entrando a su habitación

"pero... hoy es un día para festejar"- Yoh sabia muy bien que lo haría entrenar y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos (o mas bien todos los días XD)

"lo se perfectamente, pero no te anulare el entrenamiento solo por el cumpleaños de este bobo"- esto ultimo dijo anna mirando a Horo-Horo fríamente, quien solo pudo hacer un gruñido, pues no le había agradado lo que le había dicho, pero nunca podía decir algo contra anna (ya saben, le tiene miedo XD), asi que solo se quedo callado

"pero..."-

"como te atreves a contradecirme, te duplicare el entrenamiento por solo eso, y si vuelves a contradecirme lo triplicaré... te queda claro?"-

"si..."- Cierra fuertemente la puerta Anna, dejando a Yoh con las palabras en la boca- "...annita u.u"

"ugh, pobre de ti yoh"- comenzó a decir horo-horo- "si que es feo tener a una novia como ella"

"si... pero anna lo hace por mi bien u.u"- Yoh camino a su habitación para obedecer lo que le ordeno Anna, pero se detuvo al acordarse de algo - "Horo-Horo..."

"mmm?"-

"se me olvidaba, Feliz Cumpleaños, Amigo"- Yoh le sonrió

"Gracias, Yoh"- Horo-Horo le devolvio la sonrisa

"jijiji, mejor obedezco a Anna, por que no quiero que me triplique el entrenamiento"-

"si, eso es lo mejor"-

Yoh entro a su habitación, y Horo-Horo se quedo solo en el pasillo, pensando en sus padres, extrañándolos, y lamentando que no pudiera estar con ellos, pues ellos siempre estaban en su cumpleaños, y esos día eran de lo mas especial, ya que su mama le hacia su comida favorita, y su papa le regalaba cosas fantásticas, como por ejemplo, el año pasado le había regalado la tabla de snow que tenia actualmente, pero lamentablemente ya la tenia un poco rota y vieja por todas las caídas y batallas que ha tenido con ella, pero era uno de los tesoros mas geniales que ha tenido...

Horo Horo suspiro, y observo con detalle el pasillo, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en una puerta, en esa puerta que detrás de ella dormia una persona muy especial para el Ainu, La persona que ha querido desde que la conoció...

El peliazul estaba algo confundido, había gritado y corrido por toda la casa solo para despertarlo, para molestarlo ya que le encantaba verlo así, enojado, pues se veía muy lindo de esa manera... lo malo de haber echo todo ese escándalo en la mañana era que no tomo en cuenta a los demás habitantes de la casa, y tuvo problemas por ello, pero Horo-Horo ahora estaba preocupado ¿por qué no despertó con todo ese ruido?

No lo sabía

Pero el Ainu no se quedara ahí parado sin averiguarlo, así que mejor se acerco a la puerta de SU amor, trago saliva y tocó tres veces, pero nadie respondio así que toco una vez más

"Ren, estas ahí?"-

No hubo respuesta alguna, ya harto de que nadie le respondiera y sin saber si el chino estaba ahí, se acerco lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido giro la perilla, y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con... nada,

Las cosas de Ren estaban acomodadas y su futon estaba doblado en una esquina, Horo observo las cosas con detalle y se detuvo al ver unos portarretratos en el tocador de Ren, se acerco a estos y vio que en todos ellos tenia fotos de... Jun... grande, pequeña, seria y en la mayoria... sonriendo, algunas de esas fotos estaba Ren junto a ella, como siempre, serio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

"_Ren quiere mucho a su hermana_" pensó el Ainu, y si era cierto, el punto débil del chino era Jun, siempre se hacia someter por ella, y nunca se le mostraba frío

El norteño suspira, y observo otra vez la habitación hasta que un pensamiento invade su cabeza "¿dónde estará Ren?"

En eso siente que toman su hombro y Horo-horo voltea sobresaltado por aquel contacto...

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
Ia se termino xD  
Lo k esta en es una tablilla como la k en la serie y también en el manga pilika le regala a Horo cuando se va  
Okis?  
Bueno…. Si es k nu me lo borran, les pondré el otro capitulo pasado mañana o hasta el martes okis?  
Sayo!

Hecho el: 5 de Enero del 2005

Publicado el:16 de Mayo del 2005


	2. el desmayo

hola!  
como tan?  
io bien n.n  
weno...les tengo el siguiente capitulo xD  
demasiado tarde, pero weno u.u  
espero k les guste n.n  
recuerden k esYaoi, o mas bien Shonen Ai o algo asi xD  
weno...

"blablablabla"

"_pensamientos_"

(mis absurdos comentarios xD)

i iap n.n  
este capitulo se lo dedico ami mamy (HoritaxD) pok la kelo muxo xD  
a Hitomy miwa akimoto po keia me puso 2 reviews: en este y el k meborraron TT i tambien po k me hizo reir o.o, y alavance k fue la primera k puso un review xD

aqui vamos n.n

2 CAPITULO: EL DESMAYO

El norteño suspira, y observo otra vez la habitación hasta que un pensamiento invade su cabeza "¿dónde estará Ren?"

En eso siente que toman su hombro y Horo-horo voltea sobresaltado por aquel contacto...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Joven Horo-Horo..., ahh lo siento, no pense que lo asustaria..."- dijo Tamao un poco avergonzada por aquel acto inesperado para Horo-Horo

Horo suspiró, y luego le sonrie a la pelirosa timidamente

"no importa... bueno, para que me querias? nn!"-

"Bueno... es que... pense... que como era su cumpleaños deberia decidir que es lo que vamos a desayunar"- dijo la tamamura nerviosa

"mmmm" Horo penso un momento (enserio, si piensa XD) y sin mucho esfuerzo escogio unos de sus platillos favoritos- "quiero... unos tamales ¬"

"unos... Tamales?"- dijo Tamao sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

"siii ˆ¬ˆ, que? ¬¬ tienes algun problema con ellos?"- dijo el peliazul un poco molesto por la reaccion de la pelirosada

"no!"- grito Tamao un poco nerviosa y roja, ya que no le gustaba que se molestaran con ella –"con gusto se los preparare nn!"

Tamao hizo una reverencia y salio deprisa de la habitacion de Ren

"Tamao!"- grito el Ainu deteniendo a la Tamamura pues queria preguntarle algo de sumamente importancia (xD)

"que se le ofrece?"- pregunto Tamao mirando al norteño

"bueno... yo... me preguntaba si has visto a Ren?"- Horo se sonrojo un poco ya que le daba pena mostrar preocupación por el Chino

"si... esta en el patio"- La aprendiz de los Asakura suspiro un poco triste, y luego miro al suelo –"ya le he dicho que no saliera pero... no me hace caso"

Tamao salio de la habitacion dejando a un Horo-Horo confundido, pues no tenia ni la menor idea de que estara haciendo el tao en el patio a esas horas.

El ainu sin pensarlo 2 veces fue a averiguar lo que estaba haciendo el Chino y cuando por fin llego a la puerta del patio, la abrio lentamente... y se encontro con lo mass hermoso que nunca habia visto:

Estaba ahí el chino parado sobre el césped, cerrando los ojos, y concentrándose, tenia el torso desnudo, solo con sus pantalones chinos amarrados con una cinta blanca, tenia su lanza en sus manos, y frente de el algunos trozos de madera, estaba empapado de sudor, se podian ver como esas gotas delineaban lentamente su cuerpo, Horo se quedo embobado con esa imagen, no podia pensar, ni hablar, solo... observar (me vuelvo mas cursi xP)

Ren no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia del Ainu, y seguia concentrándose y reuniendo fuerzas para su ultimo movimiento de el entrenamiento, puesto a que el habia estado entrenando desde muy templano y ya estaba muy cansado. Ren abrio de repente sus ojos mostrando aquellos safiros dorados en los que cualquiera podria perderse (bueno, por lo menos horo y yo xP), y lanza los pedazos de madera que estaban en el piso hacia arriba; rapidamente, el Tao, salta y ágilmente corta todos los trozos de madera; en un momento a otro ya estaba en el césped inclinado con su lanza en sus manos y en sus labios se formo una sonrisa mostrando sastifaccion con lo que hizo, pues los trozos de madera los habia echo polvo que fácilmente el viento se los llevo, sin dejar rastro

"per...perfecto"- Ren se incorporo y sin poder mas callo lentamente de espaldas, muy cansado,

Horo se quedo sorprendido con lo que habia echo el chino, y desperto de ese sueño cuando Ren yacia en el suelo

El Ainu corrio preocupado hacia el chino y se arrodillo frente a el

"REN! Estas bien?"-

El Tao respiraba con dificultad y abrio los ojos para ver al Ainu preocupado, no le gustaba para nada que se preocuparan por el, y menos si era su amigo-rival

"Ja, fi...jate pri...mero a ...quien le di...ces eso, ba...ka, so... lo es...toy can...sado"- Ren empujó un poco a peliazul, y trato de levantarse pero no pudo y callo otra vez acostado en el cesped

"u.u, eres un mal agradecido, yo que me preocupo por ti... bueno, quieres que te ayude?"

"no es ne...cesario"- Ren no podia decirle que si, aunque en verdad la necesitaba, ya que su orgullo no lo permitia

Horo-Horo sabia perfectamente que el peliviolacio jamas le diria que si, pero con simplemente mirarlo a los ojos, sabia que la necesitaba

"Vamos, yo te llevo a tu habitacion"- Horo paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de los de Ren y lo ayudo para que se incorporara

El peliviolacio no dijo nada y caminaron los 2 juntos hacia adentro de la pension

El Ainu se dio cuenta de que Ren estaba muy debil, o demasiado cansdo, y ademas de eso cada vez sus mejillas tomaban color, y eso hizo que se preocupara mas

"Ren... deberias dejar de entrenar a esas horas, y menos en estas epocas ya que esta haciendo frio"-

"lo se perfectamente... pero necesito hacerlo para mi preparación, ya que estoy decidido a convertirme en Shaman King"- Ren se solto del Ainu rapidamente cuando llegaron a su habitacion, y este apenas pudo mantenerse de pie –ahora vete, no necesito mas de tu ayuda

"u.u ¬¬ y por que no me dices mejor un gracias ya que te lleve hasta aquí"-

"ja, yo no digo estupideces, ademas yo no te pedi tu maldita ayuda haci que largate (k agresivo o.o)"- Ren le cerro la puerta en las narices de Horo-Horo, cosa que molesto mucho al peliazul

"_Pero que se cree ese idiota!"_

"_yo que le ofresco mi ayuda, y todo"_

"_y no puede decirme ni un GRACIAS"_

"_Es un estupido! Maldito! Engreído!"_

"_lo odio lo odio lo odio lo odio lo odio lo odio... pero demasiado, que mi amor por él opaca ese odio! (XD)"_

"_u.u por que demonios me tuve que enamorar de el?"_

"si solo es un altanero, frio, con un peinado ridículo... pero tambien es muy atractivo, misterioso, con esos ojos... waaaaa, creo que tengo mas motivos para estar enamorado de el, que por los que no ToT"

"Te quiero, maldito"-

"ehhh, aquien quieres, Hermano?"- Pilika aparecio de repente y Horo se sorprendio ya que no sabia que estaba hablando pensando

"no... nada ññ"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron algunas horas, y en el desayuno Tamao se puso ha servirles a todos

"Tamao, que es esta porqueria? ¬¬ "-grito la Rubia muy molesta al ver su plato

"Ahh, señorita...son...Tamales nn!" -dijo Tamao muy nerviosa

"Ya se que son Tamales, pero por que preparaste esto? ¬¬"- dijo Anna muy enojada

"Bueno... es que... deje que el Joven horo horo escogiera el desayuno de hoy por ser su cumpleaños"-

Todos pasaron sus miradas de Tamao a Horo exigiendo con la mirada una explicación por ese platillo

"jeje"- Horo rio nerviosamente-" bueno... es que me gustan...¿ tienen algun problema?¬¬"

"si, que ese platillo apesta igual que tu"- dijo Anna muy molesta, pero ya resignada mejor se puso a comer sus tamales igual que todos

El peliazul acabo de un 2 por 3 su platillo y luego volteo a ver a todos los que estaban en la mesa hasta que su mirada se detuvo en Ren... quien solo miraba los tamales con asco, pero eso no fue lo unicoque le llamo la atención, sino que estaba muy palido, y se veia muy frágil que parecia que se desmayaria

"Hemano te gustaron?"- pregunto Pilika al ver que se los habia terminado, pero Horo-Horo por estar observando los movimientos de Ren no la habia escuchado-" Hermano!"

"mmm"-dijo el Ainu, pero aun asi no dejaba de ver a Ren

"te pregunte que si te gustaron los tamales? ToT"

"ehh... si"-

"como que "eh"?... Hermano! A quien tanto miras?"- Pilika ya estaba muy molesta pues el Ainu no le ponia atención

En ese momento Ren voltea a ver a el peliazul y ellos se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, hasta que Horo-Horo se sonrojo y se volvio con pilika para contestarle

"a nadie, pilika, solo... mmm... estaba pensando"-

"aja ¬¬"- Pilika no le creyo a su hermano pero mejor decidio quedarse callada

Hubo un silencio de parte de todos, solo se escuchaban los platos y como comian, hasta que Ren estornudo llamando la atención de todos

"_lo sabia... Ren esta enfermo" _penso el Ainu preocupado y decidio preguntarle a Ren, o hacerselo saber

"Ren..."-

"que quieres hoto-hoto´?"- dijo Ren burlándose del Ainu

"te sientes bien?"- pregunto Horo-Horo ignorando el ultimo comentario del chino

" por que esa estupida pregunta?"-

"Bueno... pues te vez mal y estornudaste"- dijo Horo como si fuera muy obvio

"ja, un estornudo no demuestra que... achuuuuuuu"- Ren estornudo

sonrojándose a la vez, ya que Horo-Horo sonrio mostrando que era verdad lo que decia

"lo vez! Estas enfermo!"-

"claro que no, baka... creo que soy alérgico a tus tontos platillos, mejor me voy"- Ren se levantó, y se dirigio hacia fuera del comedor, pero Pilika al ver el plato de Ren, lo detuvo con su voz

"Pero Ren! No has comido nada de tu comida!"- grito la Ainu apuntando a el plato Ren, haciendo que este se molestara mas

"Eso no es Comida¿Cómo le pueden llamar comida a eso? Solo es una porqueria que le gusta al bobo del Ainu!"- El chino salio muy enojado del comedor dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Pilika se levanto para ir detrás del Tao, pero Yoh la detuvo con una mano

"Pilika, creo que no debes de ir por el"-dijo Yoh muy serio,

"Péro..."-

"Hasle caso a Yoh, Ren esta de muy mal humor, y no creo que sea conveniente que lo molestes mas, por el momento dejalo enpaz"- dijo anna mirando su vaso de te

"..."- pilika no pudo negarse asi que obedecio a los prometidos Asakura y se sento en su lugar para terminar de comer

Pasaron algunos minutos, y hablaron de nada interesante

después de que Horo-Horo habia terminado 3 porpociones mas de comida Pilika le hablo

"hermano n.n"-

"mmm"- respondio aburrido Horo Horo

"que tal si vas arriba, y te vistes, para ir de compras n.n"- dijo Pilika ideando un plan

"de compras o.O? si eso solo lo hacen las mujeres"- contesto Horo-Horo incrédulo

"no, tu solo ve a arreglarte y ya veras lo que haremos n.n"- dijo la Ainu confundiendo mas a Horo Horo

"mmm, buueeeno" Horo se levanta y se dirige a su habitacion

"crees que se de cuenta de la sorpresa"- pregunto Tamao cuando Horo habia salido

"ehhh, no creo que sea demasiado listo ññ!"- contesto pilika

Horo, caminaba muy lento, pensando en que tenia en mente pilika, ella siempre le tenia sorpresas grandes en sus cumpleaños, y el Ainu creia que aquella vez no seria la excepcion...

pasó por el pasillo, y luego iba a subir por la escalera pero se detiene al ver a una persona tirada a mitad del camino en ellas, no podia moverse horo horo, sentia como sus piernas se congelaban, y un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo, ahí estaba Ren, desmayado

Horo, como pudo, corrio hacia Ren, gritando su nombre

"REN!"-

chachachachaannnnnnnnn  
leche con pan XD  
weno... hasta ahi le dejo, i esta vez si k me voi a tardar muxo para continuarlo o.o  
pero weno xD  
ahhhh, i sobre los tamales  
pos en la serie, hubo un capitulo k decia k se le antojaba unos tamales xD  
y ademas nu se me ocurrio ota cosa TT  
okas?  
kelo contestar review!

lavance : emmm gracias por tu review ToT, me siento muy afortunada a k me mandes uno n.n, sigue leyendo, y aver si te gusta xP, okis? cuidate, y sayo!

Hitomy miwa akimoto: emmm graxias, i nu te vengues xD, i io se po k ia lo habias leido, pues po k me lo habian borrado --, ahhh i tus comentarios me hacen reir xD, eres muy simpatica n.n, espero k te haya gustado n.n, y graxias por todo, nu te preocupes, lo seguire escribiendo (o eso creo)  
cuidate n.n

Rei! k weno k lo leas, espero k te haya gustado el capitulo  
okas?

nus vemos!  
sayo!

hecho: 21 de Marzo del 2005

publicado:23 de Marzo del 2005


	3. Ren esta enfermo

Hola!  
como estan?  
pos io triste ..  
nu recibi reviews mas k uno ToT  
Gracias Hitomy  
Son malvados todos menos hitomy ¬¬  
Dejen review!  
Por favor -O-  
Darkyumi: o no sera que a nadie le gusto tu historia ¬¬  
Emmm, no creo eso TT  
Darkyumi: pues yo creo k see -O-  
Malvada ¬¬  
Darkyumi: k no se supone que eso soy o.O?  
Emmm, tienes razon ˆˆ  
Darkyumi: --  
Bueno... aquí esta un capitulo de 3 hojas xD  
Emmmm del word -O-  
Okas? 1 hoja mas corta que el otro capitulo x.X  
Pero es que no lo pude hacer mas largo nn!  
espero que les guste... x.x  
Y lo siento por el otro capitulo xD, se me olvido corregir la ortografia xP  
Weno  
Ia lo saben shonen Ai!  
HORO x REN  
Pero k linda parejita xD  
Bueno... comenzemos nOn

Episodio 3: REN ESTA ENFERMO

Estaba Horo en el cuarto de Ren, observando al ya nombrado, muy preocupado, pues hace menos de 30 minutos (algo así xD) se había desmayado el chino...

El peliazul tenia una vista completa a Ren, quien dormía en su futón y estaba mas pálido de lo normal, pero con las mejillas enrojecidas, tosía sin parar y sudaba mucho, Horo se sentía algo culpable...

Pero por que demonios era culpable? Si Ren era el maldito responsable de su enfermedad... el no tuvo la culpa de que saliera todos los días a tempranas horas de la mañana a entrenar como estúpido...

Quizás no era culpabilidad... sino una gran preocupación por el... o tenia un gran sentimiento a el, que se sentía responsable por no detenerlo...

No lo sabia

Pero aun así, se sentía culpable

Toc toc toc

La peliazul toco la puerta, y abrió un poco para asomar la cabeza y pedir permiso para entrar

"Esta bien, pasa"- dijo Horo Horo deprimido, sentado en una silla al revez, con los brazos cruzados en el respaldo de la silla, y encima de los brazos estaba su cabeza medio oculta observando a Ren

"no ha mejorado... verdad?"- Pilika entro mirando medio triste a Ren, con una caja en sus manos

"no... al contrario, va empeorando"

"no te preocupes Hermano n.n, traje una medicina que Tamao me dijo que tal vez lo cure ˆˆ"- Pilika le enseñó la caja en su cara con una gran sonrisa

Horo-Horo levanto la cara un poco animado –"entonces dámela"- estira la mano para tomar la caja pero su hermana justo a tiempo lo esquiva, evitando que lo tomara

"emmm no te la daré n.n"-

"pero por que no?"- tono ofendido e incrédulo

"por que quiero que te vallas a divertirte"- dijo Pilika tramando un plan

"pero..."- trato de hablar pero la ojiazul la interrumpió

"yo lo cuidaré! Por favor, quiero que disfrutes este día...

Horo aun así no quería, prefería quedarse con Ren...

"no.. Pilika, yo quiero quedarme a cuidarlo, y yo le daré la medicina..."-

" pero por que?"- pregunto Pilika sorprendida por la insistencia de su hermano

"por que... por que el es mi amigo, y quiero que este bien, y no me iré de aquí hasta que lo vea despierto ò.ó"- Horo lo miro muy decisivo a la Ainu y pilika suspiró cambiando el plan

"Y eso que siempre se pelean ó.ò, je, creo que vas hacer un buen cuñado hermano... bueno, te dejaré con Ren, adiós!"- pilika salió rápidamente pues lo había cagado (xD) ya que no era su intención decirle con manera indirecta muy directa que le gustaba Ren... pero por el momento aquello no era importante, lo importante era la sorpresa de Horo-Horo...

"..."- Horo no había entendido las palabras de su hermana, pero mejor no se ponía a pensar en ellas, lo mejor era cuidar a su Ren hasta que despierte...

° ° °

Pilika bajo las escaleras rápidamente con todos abajo esperándola

"que dijo el joven Horo-Horo"- preguntó la pelirosa al ver a Pilika un poco decepcionada

"pues... no quiso ir, prefirió quedarse con Ren u.u, pero hay que cambiar el plan, vallamos al súper mercado por todas las compras, RAPIDO"- dijo pilika preparándose para salir

"pero que haremos con Horo-Horo?"- preguntó Yoh parándose de su asiento

"lo planearemos de regreso, por el momento hay que dejarlo con Ren u.ú"- dijo con tono molesto y remarcando el nombre de su amor

"Te pusiste mas celosa de lo que pensé" comentó Anna haciendo sonrojar a la peliazul

"claro que no! ò/ó!- gritó Pilika muy apenada

"jijijijijijiij"-

Después de que terminaron esa conversación, salieron de compras...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **2 horas después en la habitacion de Ren** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Horo, con mucho esfuerzo y timidez, le había dado la medicina a Ren, pero algo lo molesto muchísimo:

La medicina no habia funcionado

Ren estaba un poco peor de cómo estaba, ahora su cara estaba enrojecida, y principalmente las mejillas, su cabello estaba empapado de sudor, y no dejaba de toser...

"Maldita cosa, buena para nada!"- aventó la medicina hacia una esquina de la habitación

"Ren, demonios, despierta!"- dijo Horo-Horo, arrodillándose al frente del peliviolacio...

Quería que se levantara... que se curara, pues no le gustaba verlo así de frágil...simplemente preferiaque le dijerade groserias,y que no deberia de preocuparse asi, queestaba bien... con esa tonta cara de superioridad que tenia...

"por que no despiertas Ren?" preguntó Horo-Horo, y sin darse cuenta acarició la mejilla de su amigo, su piel era tan suave y tersa, y un poco húmeda por el sudor...pero tan embriagante... rápidamente la quito al ver que Ren se movia, pero al poco tiempo, El chino quedo en la misma posición,

"por que te tenias que enfermar, tonto? y en mi cumpleaños u.u- cerro los ojos por un momento y susurró "y yo que quería aprovechar para decirte que..."- volvió a abrirlos para ver a Ren, pero se sorprendió al ver que tenia los ojos abiertos, mostrando unos zafiros dorados

"que es lo que me querías decir, hoto hoto?"-dijo burlonamente al ver la reacción de Horo-Horo y se incorporó, quedando sentado a un lado del peliazul

"Ren!"- abrazó a el tao, por el cuello, y sin quererlo, soltó unas lagrimas de alegría, estaba muy feliz -"pensé que no volverías a despertar!"

El chino se sonrojó y a la vez se estremeció al sentir aquel cuerpo tan cálido que lo abrazaba -"ja, crees que me voy a estar muriendo por una simple enfermedad, me subestimas, tonto"- después de decir aquello, tomo a Horo-Horo por los hombros y lo alejo, poniéndolo al frente de el, y se sorprendió al ver que el Usui tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos... se había quedado sin palabras, nadie había llorado nunca por él, y además no le gustaba para nada que se preocuparan por el...

Horo-Horo, se quedo sin decir nada al ver los ojos del peliviolacio, casi nunca veía a Ren a los ojos directamente, pues cada vez k lo hacia uno de los 2 tenia que voltear para otro lado... pero aquella vez era la excepción, aquel mar dorado, era solo para el, haciendo que se perdiera en él, y no lo dejara pensar y actuar con claridad... lo peor (aja)de todo es que ni se daba cuenta de que su rostro se acerca poco a poco a el de Ren, quien todavía estaba medio sorprendido y confundido...

El tiempo parecía que se iba deteniendo, y sus rostros ya estaban mas cerca de lo debido, hasta que el chico mas distraído de la pensión, abrió la puerta con un:

"HORO-HORO!"

Horo se paro rápidamente casi aventando a Ren, quien puso sus manos atrás para sostenerse

"interrumpía algo o.o?"- dijo Yoh al ver los rostros de los 2 un poco sonrojados

"emmm no, que era lo que querías nn?"

"ahhh, que bueno que despertaste Ren ˆoˆ, como te sientes?"-

"bien..."- dijo casi en susurro esta vez mirando hacia el piso

"que bueno n.n, entonces... vamos a salir Horo-Horo"-

"¿para que?"- pregunto Horo incrédulo

"pues por que quiero comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños"- Yoh se acerco a Horo y lo tomó de la mano y lo jala para la salida-"vamos!"

Horo vio a Ren quien seguía mirando el suelo

"pero..."-trato de dar una excusa, ya que no quería dejar solo al chino

"no te preocupes, Ren se puede cuidar solo"-

Horo se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba, pues no esperaba eso de Yoh... ¿sabia que le gustaba Ren, no, no podía ser

Yoh se llevo al peliazul muy avergonzado y Ren se quedo solo, pensativo... no podía creer que había echo llorar a Horo-Horo, y en su cumpleaños! Que mal amigo era... En verdad, nunca había tenido amigos, así que no sabia como tratarlos, siempre, con toda la gente había sido malo, pero ahora los tenia, y principalmente a Horo! Aunque generalmente se la pasaba peleando con el, era su mejor amigo junto con Yoh... y lo había echo llorar...

"Idiota, Idiota, IDIOTA!"- dijo Ren pegándose 3 golpes a la cabeza, necesitaba arreglar aquel problema, no se atrevería ver a Horo sin antes recompensarlo... y si no lo hacia, jamas se lo perdonará, no sabia como, pero lo conseguiría...

se termino el 3 capitulo!  
Seeeeeeeeeeeeee xD  
Jo jo jo jo  
Weno… voi a contestar mi unico review ToT

Hitomy: graxias! Muxisisisisisismas graxias, espero k te haya gustado o.o  
Pero debo admitirlo, todavía me falta muxo, tengo escasez de imaginación xP,  
Asi k nu esperes muxo de mi n.n  
ahhh, tu correo nu me salio po k creo k pusiste el arroba o el .com  
nu se u.u solo dime k sigue del arroba x fa

DESPERO QUE ATODOS LES HAYA GUSTADO  
Y se los pido con todo mi corazon, k me den reviews! ia k eso me da animos para hacer el fic n.n  
POR FAVOR  
Diganme lo k kelan  
K escribo feo, horrible, lo k sea  
Pero escríbanme ToT  
Okas lokas xD

Hecho: 1/06/05 publicado: 4/06/05


	4. Compras

Okis… tengo que aceptarlo ¬¬  
Me tarde demasiado  
No es que tuve demasiados trabajos o mucha tarea, y nada de vacaciones ..  
Lo iba a continuar hace como 6 meses oO  
Pero… tuve pequeños problemas de desaparición  
De flojera  
Y de aconstumbrarme, pues acabo de entrar a la prepa TT  
Pero haber que xD  
Ya volvi  
Mas loka y no se si he mejorado o empeorado mis escritos oO  
Pero siguo en pie nOn  
Dedicado esta parte a la Horita, que es mi mami y se acaba de enterar que este es mi fic ¬¬  
Esop  
Y homo fóbicos(a)! Largo de aquí! Que rayos estan haciendo aquí!  
Es horo x Ren! Yaoi! No les gusta oOó  
Y aclaro que Shaman king no es para nada, ni una milesima parte mia ToT

Esop… n0n

**UN DIA DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

**Episodio 4… COMPRAS…**

Caminaba por las calles, en una de esas, en el cual habían muchas pequeñas tiendas, muchas llena de gente, Ofertas por todos lados, comida, ropa, joyería… si que había variedad

Pero nada de lo que vendían le convencían al heredero de la familia Tao… todo era muy común, y corriente para su gusto… si estuviera en china… compraría cosas que SI son de clase… esos eran los pensamientos del chico mientras pasaba con los brazos cruzados, y sus ojos examinaban cada tienda…

"Aburrido, patético, sin chiste… QUE DEMONIOS DEBIA DE COMPRARLE AL IDIOTA?"

Un suspiro soltó resignado… estaba tan afectado al ver al chico baka, con lagrimas en los ojos, que lo tenia un poco nervioso… un poco? DEMASIADO

Pero…

Por que horo horo había llorado?

Según esto, el era su rival, siempre peleaban, discutían, y nunca habían tenido un lindo momento de amistad, juntos… que acaso le importaba? Le importaba que un chico arrogante y altanero estuviera enfermo?...

Un sonrojo de vergüenza aparecieron en sus mejillas confundiéndose por la fiebre que tenia…

De verdad tenia que recompensarlo!

Por ello estaba ahí, pues había recordado lo que paso un día…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**FLASH BLACK**

**PoV de Ren**

Estaba sentado, descansando, sin nadie, leyendo una de las novelas que tenia Anna (si… y que ¬¬?) en la sala, después de un duro entrenamiento,

Era difícil, encontrar la casa en Paz, pues siempre TODOS son muy ruidosos, pero como habían salido de compras, pues aproveche esta oportunidad… Pero… todo acabo muy rápido… pues un idiota (que al parecer no fue con las chicas) entro MOLESTANDO

-wiiiii MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!- dio una vuelta en la habitación, y yo simplemente lo ignoraba, esperando que terminara, y se saliera… pero dio 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9…20 vueltas diciendo lo mismo! (si, me moleste en contarlas u.ú)

-LARGARTE DE AQUÍ!- grite enojado (por no decir DEMASIADO) cerrando de golpe el libro de anna, y dejándolo por ahí, mientras que me levantaba

yo no tengo la calma suficiente, y lo sabe muy bien

-Por que? oO- dijo fingiendo una inocencia estupida y linda,… digo… y tonta! u.u como si no supiera? ¬¬

-por que solo eres un estorbo ¬¬!- me molesté en contestarle

-pero si yo solo quería que supieras cuando es mi cumpleaños T.T-

-horo-horo… toda esta maldita semana te la has pasado diciendo lo mismo… creo saber cuando es… y además yo se que solo viniste a molestar, asi que no digas estupideces- sus ojos se abrieron cuando dije lo ultimo, dándome a entender que decía la verdad

-no… no es cierto!- ahora va a buscar una explicación "lógica"- yo solo vine a decirte esto, pues no quiero que se te olvide MI regalo! o.ó-

-je… un regalo heh?- k pretexto tan mas tonto…

-si nOn… un regalo… pues tu tienes mucho dinero… y yo se que cualquier detalle no te va a costar nada ¬¬- quizás tenia razón, pero no lo conseguiría

-mmm… quizás no me cueste, pero no te lo mereces-

-que OO! si yo soy tu amigo T.T-

-ok…

-enserio o?-

- si, pero sal de aquí antes de que me arrepiente ¬¬- me senté en mi asiento para leer en donde me había quedado,

-okissssss- salio el idiota, je, cree que le voy a comprar algo? En eso se equivoca…

**Fin Flash Black**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ahora que lo recordaba, se sentía mas idiota… tenia que comprarle algo, y ya!

No un cualquier regalo, algo que en verdad le guste...

Le puso mas atención a las tiendas, y sus ojos de detuvieron en una… seria?

oOoOoOoOo

-que tal este?-

-haber, pruébatelo…

-asi?

-no… te vez muy flaco…

-y con este?

-ahora te vez gordo

-yoh! Ya! Cómprame lo que sea!

Ahí estaban los dos chicos, de compras en una tienda de ropa, ya tenian 2 horas en aquel lugar, y la muchacha encargada de ahí, ya estaba un poco desesperada… al principio los trato de ayudar, escogiendo la ropa que pedían… pero luego se resigno, pues parecía que el joven moreno no quería gastar su dinero… así que mejor los dejo a ellos solos u.u

-pero es que nada de esto me convence-

-lo se… pero es para mi, y no para ti T.T-

-mmmm- pensando- ya se! Ven vamos a otra tienda…- tomo la mano de horo horo, ignorando al chico y se despidió de la chica molesta, quien simplemente los ignoro

- si que se molesto- comento el peliazul viendo de reojo a la chica

-si, por eso vamos a otra tienda- invento esa excusa el pelicastaño

- para hacer enojar a otra persona ¬¬?

-mmmm… quiza…

-YOH!

El shaman de Amidamaru solo rio con su singular "jijijiji" nervioso de que descubriera el plan que tenia…

Así es! Tenia un plan… no es tan tonto y distraído como aparenta… sino que la hermana del peliazul lo puso en una misión… una misión un tanto difícil…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**FLASH BLACK**

Caminaban después de hacer un rápido y grandisima compra en el supermercado; Anna, Yoh, Pilika y Tamao

Pilika tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios…

-Estoy demasiado emocionada nOn- gritaba mientras se imaginaba toda la fiesta- puedo ver el rostro de mi hermano n.n

-Pero… Pilika… ya que tenemos las compras, como vamos hacerle para que el joven horo horo no se de cuenta de nuestra intención?- pregunto la insegura Tamao

-mmm… buena idea oO- dijo mientras pensaba- Ahhhh! Ya se! distráelo Tu!

-YO oo?

- seeee n.n

-pero señorita pilika… yo…yo no puedo- tartamudeo la pelirosa

-si! Mmmm… invítalo a salir contigo!... seria romántico en su fiesta que ustedes estén juntos nOn… pues te gusta… no es cierto?- dijo haciéndola sonrojar

-bueno… yo… yo si siento algo por el joven horo horo u/u-

-anímate! Si tu lo haces, yo me declarare a Ren n/n- Pilika se imaginaba todo eso en la fiesta (n.nUu)- seria muy lindo! dos parejas en la fiesta… y tu podrías ser mi madrina y yo la tuya en las bodas o

-creo que estas exagerando- dijo Anna interrumpiendo la conversación tonta de Pilika

-que por que? oO

-que tal si Ren te rechaza?

-como puedes pensar en eso Anna o-ó… ahhhh… me lo quieres quitar T.T… por eso dices eso para que no me atreva… verdad ¬¬?

- ¬¬Uu primeramente… no estoy interesada para nada en el, y segundo, Tamao tiene que hacer la comida y el pastel, asi que no podrá llevar a horo-horo- dijo simplemente Anna

- Es cierto o-o-

Tamao suspiro de alivio… en verdad no se atrevería a decirle nada a el Ainu…

-bueno… Tamao, yo te ayudare en la fiesta con el n.n… pero ahora… quien lo entretendrá? oO- miró a Anna… conociéndola JAMAS lo haría… volteo hacia atrás, quien estaba Yoh cargando todas las compras para el evento…

Si!

Una idea le paso por la cabeza…

-YOH!-

**Fin Flash Black**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Y después de eso… le habían dado todas las instrucciones, para cuando llegaran a la casa, u-u

Debía entretenerlo hasta las 8:00 Pm…

T.T

Que mala suerte tenia… pero debia inventar cualquier excusa tonta para distraerlo…

-este?

-esta… muy caro oO-

oOoOoOoOo

-Gracias por tu compra- dijo una muchacha, y Ren salio de la tienda algo feliz

Por fin, después de horas de búsqueda, ya tenia un regalo, observaba una caja no muy grande en sus manos, ya envuelta con un papel azul brillante, y un moño blanco, con una tarjeta que decia… "feliz cumpleaños"

Listo! Solo tenia que regresar a casa, y encontrar a horo horo para darle el regalo…

Camino por las ya frias calles…

7:40 marcaba un reloj que tenia una de las tiendas… si, era algo tarde… tanto se tardo en escoger el regalo?... bueno… eso no importaba, ya queria terminar con todo eso

-Achuuuu- un estornudo…  
si que el clima no le ayudaba, y tampoco el saco que tenia puesto, pues sentia el frio penetrarlo hasta los huesos…

-Achuu- odiaba estar enfermo… se sentia de lo peor… de lo mas debil…

ya solo faltaba cruzar el parque, y caminar 2 cuadras mas, para llegar a la pensión Asakura…

pero un mareo lo envolvió, sentia su cabeza dar vueltas, asi que se detuvo… no queria pasar por lo mismo, cuando se desmayo en las escaleras, pues fue exactamente lo que habia sentido, asi que fue a un de los bancos de metal que habian, y se sento… solo necesitaba descansar, un simple descanso…

Continuara…

Muy bien… no fue una gran cosa  
Pero escribi algo ToT  
Perdónenme!  
La tareas y la flojera me controlaron  
Y bueno… al ver que no habia muchos fics de horo y Ren  
Me anime a escribir n.n  
Bueno  
Dejen REVIEWS!

Reviews!

**Nekita** ToT  
No se si todavía estes por aquí ToT...  
Pero gracias por el review xD  
Jejejejeje  
Y pues… tambien por el consejitop n.n  
Es que almenos se que lo estan leyendo… y a mi tambien me da flojera dejar review xD  
Jijijijiji  
Muchas gracias?  
Y que tal te parecio este capitulo?  
Aburrido? Descuidado? Lindou? Cualquier comentario estara bien .O.

**Horita**! Aki esta el fic dedicado a ti ToT, espero que te haya gustado… y gomen nasai por no actualizar,Bueno… pero ya podras vigilarme para continuarlo xD...Jejejeje, Te gusto T.T, Espero que seeee, Y pues yoh no tuvo la culpa de interrumpir… ahí arriba dice el por que xD, Jajajajajaja,Nos vemos n.n

**Hitomy **gomen nasai! La flojera me paso por un gran tiempo xD, Jajajaja, Seeeee, No soy buena escribiendo un graaan lindou beso…, pero hare lo que este en mi alcanze, Muajajajajajajaj, Un rico beshote , Jiji, Bueno… y que tal este capitulo…, Me encanta Ren de malo xD, Saludos!

**Hibari**! No importa si no dejas review (aja ¬¬) estoy feliz de que leas el cumpleaños T.T, Gracias por dejar review, Seeeeee, Estuvo mal de Ren, Pero es que no tuvo previsto que le pasara eso xD, Siga entrenando en altas horas de la mañana uú, Bueno… espero que todavian me escribas y leas T.T, Muchos beshos!

**DarkCryonic! **Emmmm, Se supone que seeeeee, Ya la terminare, Pronto, Y gracias pro dejarme un review, Es que se me hace un poco complicado concentrarme T.T (deja de decir excusas ¬¬), Bueno… espero k sigas por aquí y lo leas n.n, Y me digas que te parecio, Prometo poner los capitulos mas pronto T.T, Jijijij n.n

**Dark-Cold-Gaby!**Arigatou, Seeeee… que malo que se haya enfermado o.o, Pero el es fuerte xD, Sobrevivirá! (k mala soy --), Bueno… espero que sigas leyendo mi fic T.T, Y gomen nasai por la tardanza, Saludos!

**Pilikahomeiko!**,Thank you por tu review… y pues ya veras que le pasaran .O., Muajajajaj xD, Y gomen por la tardanza y creo que voy a ser un poco mala con pilika xD, Jijijiji n.nU, Me cae bien ella. pero me encanta ponerla de entrometida xD, Jijijijiij nnUU, Aunque no creo que en este fic… sea asi oO, Bah! Si kieres saberlo lee, Muchas gracias .O., Y saludos!

**Naru Asakura!** Gracias port u review, Y disculpa por la tardanza, Jejejejeje, Seeeeee… recompensara a Horo… pero de una forma un poco…, Mmmm, Mejor no te digo para que sigas leyendo xDD, Jajajaja, Y pense que todos pensarian eso… cuando hize esa parte n.n, Bueno… esop oO, Saludos!

LISTO!

PERDONENME POR TODO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!

Hecho:13/01/06 publicado: 13/01/06


End file.
